


It'll Be Okay

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression?, M/M, low motivation, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: He couldn't get up. He was so tired. Nothing was right.





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some Prinxiety angst for you!!

Roman stared up at his ceiling, the shadows from the night slowly receding down his wall. Get up. Get up. Get up! 

Roman knew he should. He needed to. But... He couldn't. He just... he couldn't.

Roman curled up on his side, maybe if he slept, maybe it would all be better later.

Roman wasn't sure how long passed, but a knock interrupted his sleep, pulling him from the unconscious realm.

"Roman! Hey Roman are you okay?"

Virgil? Why was he here?

"Please open the door," Virgil begged, "Roman please I need to know you're okay."

Roman heard general shifting from outside his door, and Virgil's voice came through, this time soft and shaky, "Shit, you're not even in there are you?" Roman heard a strangled sob, muffled by the door. "Oh Ro... Where are you? It's been what, three days? We're all really worried."

Roman's heart melted. Virgil sounded so desperate...

Roman pulled himself upright, he needed to help Virgil. It was all his fault. Virgil was hurting, this was the very least he could do. For Virgil. For Virgil...

Roman gently opened the door, Virgil was leaning against the nearby wall. He looked up in alarm when Roman exited his room.

"Roman?" Virgil breathed.

Roman sat down next to him before whispering, "I'm sorry."

"No! No no no. Roman, I... It's not your fault. It's just... I was so worried about you."

"I'm so sorry." Roman whimpered again, "I couldn't do it. I wanted to. But... I just I couldn't get up."

Virgil frowned, "You couldn't get up? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Roman sobbed, "N-No, please don't worry. I'm fine. I promise." 

"Oh Roman." Virgil held Roman close, "We can get through this together. Whatever is wrong, it'll be okay."

Roman nodded along, even though he felt cold and empty inside. "Yeah." He murmured out. "There's always tomorrow." But Roman couldn't imagine tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
